fablefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Temple of Light
The Temple of Light in Oakfield, of Fable II, is a temple built upon a hill, in which monks reside, and also the polar opposite of Temple of Shadows. It was founded by Albert the Luminous. They worship the light, which is in abundance in the immediate vicinity of the temple (probably the reason for its construction) and a nearby cave is the location wherein they practice their oldest ritual. This consists of gathering blessed water from three springs, and using it to grow a magical Golden Acorn which falls only once from the Golden Oak tree on which it grows (a small, self contained life cycle). As the tree grows, it restores the life energy to the surrounding area (Oakfield), which is surely what makes the land so fertile and the air so fresh. Sister Hannah (Hammer, the Hero of Strength) lived here until her father, The Abbot, was killed on behalf of Lucien, after which she swore vengeance and joined the Hero of Bowerstone's small army. Donating gold to the Temple of Light grants the player a number of good points, whereas 75 is maximum per donation of around 5,000 gold if you are good. If the player donates 10,000 gold all at once between 12:01pm and 1:00pm, they will receive The Rising Sun cleaver. After completion of the quest Defender of the Light and then the quest The Spire, the temple becomes larger with a new building, new steps, and more monks in the surrounding area. If the player instead completes the Oakfield Massacre quest, then the temple will become abandoned and there will be an Assassination job inside what remains of the temple. The lighting in Oakfield will also be a lot darker too. Similarly, if the player completes neither the Defender of the Light nor the Oakfield Massacre then the temple will be abandoned and the Assassination job may be accepted there. Purchase It is possible to purchase the Temple of Light if the player completes the Defender of the Light quest. It has a Base Value of 100,000. The sign is on the entrance to the new building after the player returns from the Tattered Spire. Purchasing the temple will also unlock the title The Chosen One at all town criers for free. Donating to the Temple will also give the player experience points. The more they give, the more they get. *It is possible to buy both the Temple of Light and the Temple of Shadows, though this may only be a glitch experienced on some game discs, and the Temple Of Shadows is still disbanded and overrun by shadows. The required steps are: *#Gaining entrance into the Temple Of Shadows. *#Sacrificing at lest four or more NPCs at the Wheel Of Misfortune. *#Going to Oakfield and completing the Defender of the Light quest. *#Leave for the Spire, and when you come back you should be able to buy both temples. Aging Donating gold to the Temple of Light will also reverse the aging effect that occurs on the player's character throughout the story line. This somewhat includes the unnatural aging that happens if the player decides to keep the dark seal in the end of The Hero of Skill quest; the character's skin and hair will return to normal, but the glowing eyes will sometimes remain. Temple Monks The Temple of Light is run by monks. You can see them roaming around the Temple and parts of Albion. Quotes: "Oh light bad night, oh light bad dark, oh light be light light light" "Let go of the things that weigh you down. And travel with the light" "The light shows what the darkness hides" "Enlightenment is knowledge. Enlightenment is joy" "I am but the wick in which the light burns in this reality" Trivia *It is nearly impossible to marry Light Monks, only if they are bisexual. *It is possible to get multiple Rising Suns by selling off the one in the player's posession and then redonating to the temple again. See Also *Temple of Shadows *Temple of Avo Category:Oakfield Property Category:Temples Category:Fable II Property Category:Fable II Locations